


Under The Stars

by Annide



Series: 911 Weeks [20]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Camping, Fluff, Gen, evanweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26441782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annide/pseuds/Annide
Summary: Buck and Christopher go camping.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: 911 Weeks [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808203
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Under The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> For Evan Buckley Week Day 1: “Are you warm enough?” + fluff

“Are you warm enough?”

“Yes.” Christopher rolled his eyes dramatically.

“Are you sure? Because your dad would probably kill me if you caught a cold.”

“No, he wouldn’t. He’s like a big teddy bear, he’d never hurt anyone. He could stop talking to you for a few days. Or worse, make you eat his cooking.”

“Alright, I’m getting you another blanket. Just to be sure.”

Christopher laughed and Buck thought there was no better sound in the entire universe. He crawled back into the tent, which was barely big enough for his long legs, and came back out with an extra blanket to wrap around the boy’s shoulders.

It was a long weekend. Carla was going to a wedding and both Eddie’s aunt and grandmother already had plans too. There was no one to take care of Christopher. And Eddie couldn’t take the shift off, he had used up too many sick days already this year. So Buck had offered. He had plenty left and he thought it’d be fun to go away for the weekend and go camping. Eddie told him he didn’t have to, that he couldn’t ask him to do that, but Buck brushed him off. He wanted to. It was his dream to have a kid someday and go camping. Besides, Christopher was excited about it.

“Did you bring marshmallows?”

“Yes, and cookies with chocolate on them so we can make s’mores.”

Most people used graham crackers and a chocolate bar to make s’mores, but Buck thought using cookies with chocolate attached was simpler, and also twice the chocolate so win-win. He took place in his chair next to Christopher and handed him a stick and the marshmallows. The flames were going down and the fire was now perfect for marshmallows, with plenty of good embers.

It was a perfect night. Buck loved sitting by the fire with Christopher, making s’mores and sausages. He cut the sausages so that the tops would curl up when roasted. Christopher thought it looked funny. He was happy. Buck was happy. There was nothing more they could ask for. Well, maybe Eddie coming to join them tomorrow after shift, just in time to go swimming. This was already looking like the best weekend of Buck’s life.

“Look, Buck, it’s the big dipper!”

“Oh yeah,” he looked up too, only now noticing how the sky filled itself with stars while they were busy eating, “let’s see if we can find the small one.”

“There, I see it.”

They spent the rest of the evening looking up at the stars in their peaceful little corner of forest. The moon shone big and bright. It was full only a few days ago. The only sounds were those of nature and their own laughter. They stayed there until Christopher fell asleep in his chair. Buck picked him up, careful not to wake him and carried him back to the tent. He tucked him into his sleeping bag and went back to put out the fire. He lied down feeling content with his life, with the fact Eddie trusted him with his kid and how he was lucky enough to have them both in his life.


End file.
